Lover and Sacrifice
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Ritsuka está cansado de las mentiras, de ser la sombra de Seimei, mientras que Soubi no sabe como más demostrarle al felino todo el gran amor que siente por él. ¿Podrá hacerlo al fin?


**Loveless: Lover and sacrifice**

'Te amo, Ritsuka' Esas palabras, esa maldita frase, esa oración duele tanto con solo ser escuchada una vez. Él cree que con decir algo así me hace sentir alguna clase de favoritismo o algo parecido. Cada palabra de amor que sale de sus labios…es la más fría y cruel acuchillada a mi dignidad y a mis sentimientos, porque corazón no tengo, amor no doy, amor no conozco, después de todo soy Loveless, el que no tiene amor para dar. Para Agatsuma Soubi, yo soy solo su Sacrifice, una utilidad, un amo sin autoridad, sin ley ni palabra. 'Te quiero' ¿Qué mas da? Solo lo dices porque Seimei te lo ordenó, me lo repites una y otra vez…porque solo quieres cumplir con la voluntad de mi hermano muerto, que quizás pueda andar vivo por ahí, tratando de hacerme daño, aquel hermano que consideré lo más querido y que ahora su solo nombre se ha convertido en una pesadilla para mí.

No importa cuantas palabras de amor y hermosas cosas me diga, solo sin simples frases, vacías, sin sentimiento alguno, muy fáciles de decir por cualquiera.

Después de todo, las palabras son manipulables.

- Te amo, Ritsuka.

Breathless.

- Nadie puede interferir en nuestro lazo.

Tus palabras me dejan sin aliento, siempre, por más que intento resistirme a tu encanto maldito, aquel que me hace perder el control, la cordura, el razonamiento…Te odio, por el simple hecho de no poder borrar este inmenso sentimiento que me vuelve loco por ti, mi luchador, un amor que jamás será correspondido. Me abrazas, me da igual, siempre haces lo mismo cuando quieres evitar que te llene de preguntas que sé muy bien no me responderás.

No tengo nada que me pertenezca. Ni mi madre, ni tú.

Memoryless.

A veces quisiera borrarte de mi memoria, como un hecho sin importancia, un primer encuentro jamás sucedido, un beso jamás experimentado, quisiera volver a ser aquel Aoyagi Ritsuka de antes, sin Agatsuma Soubi, sin Aoyagi Seimei, en un mundo en donde pudiese olvidar mis frustraciones, olvidar que te conocí, olvidar tus mentiras.

Boundless.

Pero este sentimiento que me invade parece no tener límites, ni medida, ni un término, menos un inicio, no sé desde cuando comencé a verte de manera distinta, no creo recordar el momento en que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse tanto por una sola caricia tuya, por un beso, por un simple roce, por un inocente acercamiento, por un inconsciente e ignorante 'te amo' de tus labios. No quiero creer en tus palabras, cuando estás tan lleno de mentiras. Ya…no quiero tener que pensar en ti.

Friendless.

- ¿Ritsuka-kun?

- Ah, Yuiko. ¿Qué quieres?

- No se te ve muy bien. ¿Has peleado con Agatsuma-san?

- No es nada…

- Bueno, no importa, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad?

- S-Si, gracias…

Mis amigos, cada vez más siento la distancia que hay entre ellos y yo. Mi fatídico pasado todavía me está obstruyendo el camino. No importa cuanto los quiera y los aprecie, ellos no pueden ayudarme como lo necesito, porque ellos no pueden borrar las huellas de mi pasado, ellos no pueden sanar a mi madre, ella que siempre piensa que no soy yo, es tan irónico siquiera pensar que ni yo mismo me pertenezco.

El mundo puede parecer tan irracional, incluso uno mismo sin querer.

- ¿Puedo quedarme hoy en tu cuarto? –preguntó el luchador.

- Deja ya de perturbar mi vida, vete.

- Lo que pasa es que he olvidado la llave de mi apartamento…

Sleepless.

- Vete, no quiero verte hoy. Puedes morirte de frío afuera.

El luchador lo miró inesperadamente dolido.

- ¿Es una orden?

Estoy tan molesto conmigo mismo, por ser tan frágil y dejarme llevar por un amor tan falso como el suyo.

Painless.

- ¡Si, es una orden! ¡Lárgate y muérete en la lluvia!

- Está bien. Si es lo que tú deseas…

Maldito estúpido, de seguro ya te fuiste a casa… ¿Qué puedo hacer, Soubi? Yo no quiero ser la sombra de mi hermano, tampoco el reemplazo de tu antiguo sacrificio, quiero ser más que eso, algo verdadero, a quien demuestres amar verdaderamente por quien es. Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? Si tú solo te mueves a voluntad de Seimei.

Miro caer la lluvia desde mi ventanal. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al verte apoyado en la reja de mi casa, exponiendo tu vida, como, irracionalmente, te lo ordené.

- Eres…un idiota…

Corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada de la casa, abrí la puerta y volteaste a mirarme sin mucha sorpresa. Abrí la reja y de lo muy molesto que estaba…te golpeé en la mejilla, a lo que tú no reaccionaste. Como detesto cuando no dices nada en este tipo de situaciones, como desprecio tu silencio resignado y poco confiable.

- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¿Por qué me has hecho caso?

- Porque es una orden de Ritsuka, mi amo y maestro. Su palabra es absoluta, una ley que no puedo desobedecer.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces!

Volví a golpearlo, como un completo histérico.

- ¡Quéjate! ¡Di que me detenga! ¡Demuestra que te duelen mis golpes!

- No es necesario, yo estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

- ¡No me vengas con excusas! ¡Si tengo que ordenártelo para que lo hagas, te ordeno que expreses lo que sientes! ¡No te reprimas! ¿O es que no vas a acatar las órdenes de tu amo?

- Que imagen más preciosa…-suspiró el rubio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El verte así de enojado y preocupado por mí…me hacen amarte cada vez más.

- Ya te dije que no soy mi hermano para que digas esas cosas. Vamos, entra en la casa, no puedo dejarte solo con esta lluvia.

Soy tan tonto, no puedo controlarme a mí mismo. Si se supone que soy Loveless, no debería sentir amor por Soubi, muy a pesar de que lo que él pueda sentir por mí. Entonces, si soy alguien que no posee el amor, ¿por qué puedo sentirlo? Luego miro a mi compañero de la noche, se ve tan cansado, mi corazón volvió a dar un patético vuelco, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Acaso estaré mal del corazón?

- Te amo, Ritsuka.

No quiero tener que oírlo una vez más. Ya me cansé de esta mentira tan estúpida. Todo lo que proviene de él…es una mentira.

Warless.

Quizás realmente yo no posea un nombre específico, quizás haya un error conmigo, no puedo ser Loveless si siento algo parecido al amor, no puedo ser Loveless si realmente puedo sonreír ante el aprecio de alguien que es cercano a mí.

- Te amo-

Interrumpí yo.

- No me gusta cuando la gente me dice que me ama. Mucho menos tú, es lo que más me desagrada.

El fighter agachó la mirada.

- ¿Aún no crees en mí, verdad?

Agatsuma tomó violentamente a Ritsuka de los brazos, conduciéndolo hacia la cama en la que el pequeño gato dormía. El adolescente se paralizó de repente, nunca había visto a Soubi actuar de esa manera, mirándolo así, con dolor, con tristeza, con rabia.

- S-Soubi… ¿Qué haces?

- No podría soportar una vida sin ti, Ritsuka. Te lo dije antes. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que comprendas mis sentimientos por ti?

Truthless or truth.

- He esperado por tus sentimientos mucho tiempo, Ritsuka.

- E-Eso no es cierto, a ti solo te importa obedecer a mi hermano, a Seimei que todavía puede seguir vivo.

- ¡Me importa un bledo Seimei ahora! –masculló con ira el mayor, asustando a Ritsuka.

¿Desde cuando él se expresaba de esa manera de su hermano?

- Soubi, detente, me estás haciendo daño.

Mas el mayor hizo oídos sordos a las peticiones y suplicas desesperadas de su sacrifice. Lentamente recorrió con sus blancas manos el rostro de Ritsuka, quien no daba crédito a lo que en ese momento estaba comenzando a sentir. Soubi lo besó lentamente, siendo recibido sin quejas por el felino de cabellos negros.

_¿Qué me sucede? No puedo decirle que se detenga. Ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente desean pararlo por ningún motivo. Tengo miedo, solo puedo reaccionar apenas a sus caricias._

El peleador de Loveless descendió el camino de sus besos hacia el pecho del aún adolescente, arrancándole un gemido de repente, acto que impresionó al dueño del avergonzante momento. Soubi sonrió, solo como él sabía hacerlo, con picardía, con sensualidad, con generosidad.

Las manos del pequeño felino comenzaron a moverse por el deseo, llegando a desabotonar paso a paso la camisa de Soubi, quien gustoso se dejó desnudar. Por su parte, el universitario se desprendió de la polera ligera que Ritsuka llevaba puesta, dejando expuesta esa piel que tanto deseaba probar desde la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara, ese sentimiento que el luchador había intentado desconocer, pero que ahora era todo un hecho. Amaba a Aoyagi Ritsuka, por quien volvió a ser humano. Lentamente descendió su cálida lengua dejando caminos de saliva por todo el pecho del pequeño, quien se hallaba muy ansioso. En parsimonia quitó las estorbosas últimas prendas del cuerpo de Ritsuka, dejándolo completamente desnudo, ante sus ojos, expuesto, totalmente avergonzado y sin qué decir.

- ¿Vas a quitarme las orejas hoy?

- Si ese es el deseo de Ritsuka…

- Si vuelves a decir otra vez eso…sí que me molestaré. –dijo a la par que ponía en evidencia sus hermosos ojos brillando por el deseo y sus mejillas encendidas en un color carmesí.

- De verdad te amo, Ritsuka. No me importan las órdenes de Seimei ni tampoco si está vivo o muerto, solo quiero que seas mío, mío para toda la eternidad…

- Soy tuyo, soy tu sacrifice.

- No me refiero a eso…Olvídate de las peleas, de Loveless o del sacrificio, solo sé Ritsuka. Ese que amo tanto, ese que quiero hacer mío ahora mismo.

El pequeño, por primera vez, le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su luchador y ahora amante, una sonrisa de alegría, de satisfacción, de esperanza, de amor.

- Si no puedes continuar, puedo entender…

- Hazlo, Soubi. –le contestó el sacrifice al mismo tiempo que acariciaba tiernamente las mejillas sonrosadas del rubio.- Porque yo también quiero hacerte mío, mío y de nadie más.

Solo bastaba aquello para sentirse seguro de sí mismo y de los deseos del pequeño a quien tenía a su merced. Acarició pausadamente con su lengua la punta del miembro de su pareja, dejando completamente ansioso y deseoso a Ritsuka. Sonrió para sí mismo y de una lo probó entero, masturbándolo y provocando gemidos que Ritsuka trataba de ahogar por miedo a que su madre pudiese oírlos en su habitación.

Y se vino, repentinamente.

- L-Lo siento…-dijo con pena el más joven.

- No tienes por qué… ¿Se siente bien?

- S-Si, se siente muy bien, Soubi.

Prosiguió con su tarea el universitario para después estimular los testículos del muchacho de secundaria. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a introducir sus propios dedos en la entrada de Ritsuka, arrancándole al último un gritillo de dolor por la repentina y extraña invasión.

- Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé?

- Eso…dolió un poco. Pero –musitó con sonrojo.- no te detengas.

- De acuerdo.

Continuó con su placentero trabajo el luchador, aumentando el número de dedos dentro de la ya húmeda cavidad del menor, moviéndolos en círculos, estimulando su cuerpo para lo que vendría a continuación. Le emocionaban los gemidos de placer del pequeño, escuchar sus ronroneos de gatito pidiendo por más y más amor carnal de su parte. Qué decir, amaba a aquel pequeño felino.

- Me parece que ya estás listo…

- S-Soubi… ¡ah! Soubi, hazlo.

- E-Esto…te dolerá un poco, pero tienes que aguantar, Ritsuka.

- Si…contigo lo que sea.

El mayor lo miró por unos segundos, se veía tan ansioso por llegar a ser uno con él que no pudo hallar mejor motivo para sentirse emocionado. Ritsuka quería ser uno con él, estaba tan feliz que no podía describirlo.

- Te amo, Ritsuka. Te amo como Agatsuma Soubi, no como tu peleador.

- Y yo a ti, Soubi, como tu amante.

El pintor entró lentamente en la cavidad del menor, su miembro palpitaba, quería entrar en Ritsuka, hacerlo suyo al fin, como siempre había querido que fuera. De un solo vaivén entro por fin siendo acompañado por el fuerte gemido de Ritsuka, quien de dolor comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas, las cuales fueron borradas con los besos del poderoso luchador.

- Ritsuka, me moveré…

- Hazlo, muévete…

Soubi comenzó a moverse con absoluta exquisitez dentro de Ritsuka, a lo que su pequeño felino recibía sus irresistibles movimientos con tentadores gemidos de sus inocentes labios que lo motivaban a seguir adelante, a aumentar el ritmo de las envestidas, a subir la temperatura del ambiente en el que se encontraban haciendo el amor por primera vez.

- ¿T-Te gusta? –preguntó extasiado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de su Ritsuka.

- Me gusta…me gusta mucho. Quiero que entres más, ve más profundo, quiero sentirte más, no te detengas. Quiero mucho más…más…

El mayor no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Desde cuando Ritsuka se había vuelto tan pervertido y apasionado?

- ¡No pares, Soubi! ¡Por favor!

- R-Ritsuka…

- Se siente tan bien… Soubi.

Lo abrazó con tal desesperación que parecía iba a morir en sus brazos, por el éxtasis, por el descontrol, por la pasión, por el amor que sentía en esos momentos de entrega, al lado de quien amaba.

Porque era amor. Eso lo entendía.

- Calma, ya casi acabo… ¡R-Ritsuka!

- ¡Ah, Soubi! ¡Soubi! ¡Siento que me muero! ¡Me siento muy caliente!

- Vamos, Ritsuka…ya casi.

Se sentían ambos a punto de explotar, estaban enamorados y ahora eran uno solo, Soubi estaba encantado, por fin había encontrado el amor que siempre soñó y ese amor era Ritsuka, su sacrifice, pero más importante: su amante, su amor verdadero, un amor que ni Seimei estando vivo podría derrotar.

Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. A Agatsuma le sorprendió que siendo la primera vez de Ritsuka haya aguantado tanto y se hubiese comportado de esa forma mientras hacían el amor por primera vez. Lentamente el luchador comenzó a lamer la zona del estomago de Ritsuka, limpiando los restos de la semilla que ambos habían derramando juntos. Ritsuka se sentía extraño por su parte, sin nada que decir, con la mente en blanco, mientras veía sus orejas y cola tiradas en el suelo. Soubi lo miró fijamente y luego sonrió, le gustaba ver a Ritsuka en cualquiera de sus facetas. Se recostó casi encima de él, acariciando fielmente sus orejas ahora humanas.

- Quizás fue muy pronto…-comentó el rubio.

- Eso no importa, además ya estoy en tercero de secundaria, ya no soy tan niño como antes.

- Ya lo sé, pero rompí mi promesa, todavía faltaban tres años más.

- Perdón por los golpes que te di, fui muy duro ¿verdad?

- Bueno, desde un inicio ya sabía que tenías un mal genio.

El pequeño al lugar de replicar se abrazó hacia el cuerpo de su amante, quien cerró el abrazo rodeando la espalda del menor, totalmente húmeda producto del sudor. Lo besó, esta vez con nada más que ternura, ahora Ritsuka era suyo y él le pertenecía a Ritsuka.

- Creo que soy un completo error, no parezco Loveless…

Nameless.

- Simplemente eres Ritsuka, olvídate de Loveless, solo usemos eso en las batallas.

- Te quiero, Soubi. No soportaría perderte.

- No me perderás, porque a partir de ahora te pertenezco, mi amo. Mi amante…-recalcó, acariciando a Ritsuka.- mi pequeño gatito.

De ahora en adelante, Soubi y yo daremos nuevos pasos, ya no como luchador y Sacrifice, si no como amantes. Sí, amantes, enamorados, novios. Yo no seré más Loveless ni mucho menos él será mi siervo o mi luchador, eso puede quedar en un campo de batalla. Mientras estemos solos, solo seremos amantes…eternos enamorados, embriagados de un amor que no morirá nunca.

- Por cierto, los golpes que me diste allá afuera sí que dolieron, no sabía que tuvieses tanta fuerza para los golpes.

- Lo lamento, déjame compensarte –dijo el antes felino, para después llenar de besos el rostro embelezado de Soubi.- Te amo, Soubi.

- Yo también te amo, Ritsuka. Eres mi perdición y mi salvación a la vez.

En serio, nunca pensé que a alguien como yo le tocaría tanta suerte en la vida. Soubi me mantiene aferrado a él, siempre protegiéndome, como una persona amada, como si fuese un tesoro, una joya, y me hace sentir tan bien…Desde ahora ya no importa quien nos rete, tampoco importa si Seimei regresa, Soubi y yo siempre estaremos juntos…venciendo los obstáculos que nos trae el destino en el que Seimei quiere que caiga. Pero Soubi no lo permitirá, ni yo tampoco, no permitiré que me manejen o que lastimen a Soubi, porque él y yo somos uno y uno seremos siempre. Somos un lazo unido que no se puede romper. Somos un amor que nunca tendrá final.

Endless.

**~&~**

**Bueno, no me peguen, solo espero algo de compasión.**

**¿Un review siquiera? Gracias**

**Namida no Megami.**


End file.
